


Egzorcyzm

by Underthewater2016



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, miniatury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pomysł na tego ficka należy do McDanno_Rulz.</p><p>To mój pierwszy fick z tego cyklu, więc proszą o odrobinę wyrozumiałości.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Egzorcyzm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Pomysł na tego ficka należy do McDanno_Rulz.
> 
> To mój pierwszy fick z tego cyklu, więc proszą o odrobinę wyrozumiałości.

Steve siedział za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie, czyszcząc broń. Coś czuł, że będzie mu dzisiaj potrzebna.

W ostatnimi tygodniu ciągle coś się działo. Dwukrotnie próbowano obrabować bank, na lotnisku doszło do zamachu bombowego, a nawet zdarzyła się strzelanina między pomniejszym, miejscowym gangiem, a członkami yakuzy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że przez przypadek udaremnili porwanie pani gubernator z jej własnej rezydencji.

I jeśli przez to wszystko w ostatnich dniach uśmiechał się trochę za szeroko, to nie miało znaczenia. Przecież nie straszył tym swojego zespołu, prawda?

\- Danny? - usłyszał zaskoczony głos Kono i poderwał głowę do góry. Zamrugał zaskoczony, widząc Williamsa w czarnej sutannie, z białą koloratką pod szyją zamiast krawata. Blondyn trzymał pod pachą jakieś stare, opasłe tomisko, oprawione w czarną skórę, a w rękach trzymał małą, szklaną buteleczkę wody i jakąś papierową torbę. 

\- Nowa sprawa? - zapytał, gdy Danny wszedł do jego gabinetu. Steve nie mógł ukryć podekscytowania, które czuł na myśl o nowym zadaniu. 

Williams zamiast odpowiedzieć, zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i odłożył na jego biurko przyniesione przedmioty. 

\- Danno? - spróbował ponownie, widząc jak jego partner otwiera torebkę soli i usypuje z niej koło wokół jego krzesła. - Co robisz?

\- Zamierzam przeprowadzić egzorcyzm - Williams odpowiedział całkiem poważnym tomem, zbijając tym Steve'a z tropu.

\- Że co? - nie rozumiał.

\- W ten sposób demon nie ucieknie i nie przejdzie się na kogoś innego, na przykład na mnie. 

\- Jaki demon? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

Danny bez słowa otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej zakładką stronie i odkręcił butelkę wody.

\- Oszalałeś!? - wrzasnął McGarrett, gdy jego szara koszula została oblana jej zawartością. - Co z tobą?

\- Milcz demonie - uciszył go Williams i zaczął coś bełkotać w dziwnym języku, który sądząc po brzmieniu, musiał być łaciną lub starą greką.

Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Jego partnerowi odbiło. Może to z przepracowania? Dało się to leczyć? 

\- Już? Skończyłeś się bawić? Z pewnością czeka nas dużo roboty - zapytał z konsternacją wypisaną na twarzy, spoglądając na Dannego, który wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem - blondyn westchnął z rezygnacją i odwrócił się w stronę Kono i China, którzy zaciekawieni zaglądali do jego gabinetu. - To jest permanentne. 

\- Czy ktoś mi wreszcie wytłumaczy, co się tu dzieje!?

\- Danny sądził, że zostałeś opętany. - Kono pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Steve, nie wmówisz mi, że do normalnych, ludzkich zachowań należy ładowanie się w sam środek krzyżowego ognia dwójki gangów, z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach. A teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, że twoje zachowanie to nie wina demona. Zwyczajnie utknąłem w związku z szalonym, pozbawionym społecznych i emocjonalnych hamulców neandertalczykiem i muszę się z tym pogodzić. 

\- Aha. - mruknął McGarrett, jakby nadążał za tokiem myślenia Williamsa, co było całkowitą bzdurą. - Danny... - zagadnął, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że w tej sutannie wyglądasz całkiem seksownie?

Williams zarumienił się momentalnie.

\- A widzisz! No i właśnie o tym mówiłem! Szalony, pozbawiony hamulców neandertalczyk!


End file.
